His Little Girl
by Bound for You
Summary: Chad and Sonny's daughter is perfect in Chad's eyes, read as Chad talks to her in her sleep. Hint of Channy. Takes place years in the future. Multi Chap
1. Newborn

**Okay so I am going to write this story about Chad and his[and Sonny's] first daughter. He talks to her when she is "sleeping" and basically you must read to get things**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chad's POV

"I waited for you along time little baby. Nine whole months and that is a lot for your dad, well I had to wait on your mom a long time too. You look like her you know, same brown eyes, same nose, same smile, and you both have the same heart. I just know you will be like her caring and smart. I hope you do at least, cause if you are anything like me, we will both will be in trouble." Chad said to the sleeping newborn in his hands.

"You know you still don't have a name, what do you want to be called? Lilli, Emilia, or Constance? That what your mommy wants to name you, so you be named after Grammy Connie, I want to name you Lilli Grace or Emilia Catherine. Mommy says those are to overused I don't think so though."

At this point he sat her down and let her sleep in her crib. She was born five days ago by then he thought she would have a name. Sonny and him had been fighting about since they had learned that she was having a girl. Sonny wanted something Hollywood and Chad wanted a normal name, everyone thought that was suprising. Zodia, Ellisy, Lana, and Constance were all Sonny's choices, Chad gaged at all but Constance, only cause Connie was 'the greatest mother-in-law ever'.

Chad heard the door open and saw his wife in the door frame. Looking lovely.

"Chad she needs a name," Sonny says what Chad had been thinking for the past thirty minutes.

Ten minutes later she had a name and Sonny was ready to go to bed. She said goodnight to her husband it went to their room. Chad however stayed in the nursery. Once again her started talking to his little girl. Who however was still asleep.

"Hi there baby you have a name now, yes its true mommy and me decided to name you Olivia Constance Cooper. A pretty name for such a beautiful little girl. Yes you are beautiful, you would be beautiful if you were born with three arms, well acually that be creepy but still you are beautiful. Luckily you got my hair Liv cause that means it will always be perfect. Even when it is a mess. Olivia I love you so much already I hope you know that, I will always love you."

Next up: 5 years


	2. 5 Years Old

**Thank you guys so much the last chapter's reviews were so nice. This one is were Olivia is 5. After this I think I am going to go 10,13,16,20,and24. I have ideas for each one. So here is chapter 2.**

**Must i disclaim this show from myself to Disney : I DO NOT OWN SWAC**

Olivia was five now. All Chad thought was that time with her was flying to fast. In five years she had learned to walk, talk, and so many other things. Her first word was daddy and that had made him cry. Liv now had to learn to be a sister, because him and Sonny were expecting their second child in less than a month, but it was a boy this time. It was ten and both his girls were asleep. So he did what he does every once and a while and started talking to her.

"Hi liv. Why do you keep growing up? Don't you know your dad wants you to be his baby girl forever? Can't you do that? I watch you for a minute and then you are thisfive-year-old girl who can ride a two-wheel bike without my help. Liv why can't you see that the more you grow the older I feel?"

"Now you are going to have a little brother soon. His name is going to be Liam David after my daddy? You know Papaw David? I hope he is like you, a perfect blend of me and your mom you can be so self centered but caring about people too it is amazing. I always hear you kindergaten teacher say how good of a student you are, even though you are the youngest in your class. Olivia you are a dad's dream child, so why can't you stay like that. Next thing I know you are going to be dating, or married, then you will have your own babies. Please Liv do not marry a guy like me. Just don't cause you don't want to deal with a boy like me do you? Get a good guy like uncle Grady, but a skinny guy like Uncle Nico."

Chad sighed and looked at her. His whole world was right there and all he could think was one day she be someone elses world

"Olivia I love you too much. Thats why mommy thinks your spoiled rotten, but what can I say you are a daddy's girl. With that I want to tell you that if you ever need anything, want anything, or just wish for something, ask daddy cause I don't think I will ever resist you puppy dog eyes."

Chad made his way to the door but stop for one more thing.

"Oh and Olivia I love you, Goodnight"


	3. 10 and 13 years old

**Here are the next TWO chapters. Both are from Olivia's POV...number 1 got the most so here is chapter 3 (age 10):**

Ever since mom was put in the hospital I have had trouble sleeping. Daddy has told Liam,Allie,and me that mommy will be okay, but I think he is just doing that to reassure himself that. Ever since daddy comes in here and talks to me. I pretend I am sleeping,but sometimes I just want to hug him and tell him 'I love you too'. Tonight wasn't anything new he walked into my room at 10:30 sharp and walked up to my bed and heldmy hand. Then he started talking.

"Hey Liv. I know you are trying to be strong for you brother and sister, but Liv you can cry if you want to. You are only ten and you don't even know if you will have a mom in two years let alone two days. But Liv I promise she will be okay. If she dies she will still be okay just cause she has us. Liv your so special to us. Now I am going to stop talking about your mom and talk about you,"

Well that was different he never talks about me anymore. All the rest he says everynight. My thoughts were cut off when he said...

"Liv you are the oldest. With that you will always be special to me and your mom. You were the first one we held, the first one who ever told us that you loved your mommy and daddy. Your mom is so proud of you. She knows you will take care of us. You are so much like her now. It is amazing how much you take after her. I don't want you to think that you have to be her though. I have seen you for the past few months and well you are hurting yourself. Don't do that be a kid while you can. I love you Liv and if you don't know that then you are a crazy little thing cause I would die without you, I love you Olivia, Goodnight."

He closed the door to my room and left me blowing a kiss. As he walks out I whisper

"I love you too."

**That was chapter 3, this is 4, she is 13 years old and you will learn a lot about her in this chapter. Again this is Liv's POV as well. Go to my profile to see what the kids look like.**

I stat on my balcony. Things had gotten better in the past year. Mom had gotten better, Dad got a movie offer in Rome, he was supposed to be home tonight, but he wasn't. Liam was now 8 and Allie was 4. I was now a teen and well I was scared. Not only my family had changed but so have I. I was emo. My blond hair now had blue in it and my arms had scars up and down them. He was the cause, my daddy, the one who supposivly loves me so much. I hate him he is always gone now and he always breaks promises.

"Liv it is time to go to bed," my mom yells throught the door. I obay and lay down. I cry softly. He was to be home now. He was to be here helping my mom, so where was he. I hear my door open. I look at the clock it is midnight.

"Hey, Liv it is daddy. I know I am letting you down but trust me I am going to change now. I decided this is my last acting job until Allie graduates. You guys need me. Hollywood can live without me, but Liv, I do not think you can. I love you so much and you should know that I will always be on your side forever. I have missed so much in your life the past year. I have always been the only 'man' in your life and if I turn my back on you, you might not trust any man ever again."

He takes a few moments, acually a lot. So many I thought he had left, but that was proved wrong when he said something.

"Liv is you keep hurting yourself then you might not be here next time I walk in this room. Those scars won't heal for a while but don't cause to many that you will regret it when you are older. Liv I love you. I love you so much and I want to be part of your life. Goodnight Liv. Sleep tight."

He started to walk out I couldn't let him leave without saying anything.So I took a deep breath.

"How'd you know?" I ask. He seemed taken back that I was awake.

"I am your dad Liv, I know you better than anyone," after saying that he closes the door and went to bed or went to make my forth sibling, you choose (**A.N I had to say that okay!). **

That was the day I turned my life around.

**Next up- 16 then 18,22,and 24 I believe if I am wrong oh well.**


	4. 16 years old

**This is two days late. I know I know. I ended up going to a friends so I couldn't post. So heres we go.**

Olivia's POV- Chapter 6- Age: 16

I was on cloud nine all day. First my boyfriend Austin told me he loved me for the first time, then I got my licence, where daddy picked me up in MY NEW CAR well technically it isn't new, cause it was a classic, but it is as good as they can be(It is a 1972 dodge Charger: . top). So now I just get ready for bed when my annoying 11 year old brother walks in.

"Olivia, have you seen my baskett ball,"

"Liam it is 10 pm what the hell(O.O sorry) are you going to do with it now?"

"Well, Sherlotte Holmes, I need it for tomorrow, when I leave for camp," Liam was excepted to a sports camp a few states over and was leaving for the summer.

"Oh, yeah its in Jake's room him ,me and Allie were rolling it this afternoon." (AN if you don't get who Jake is go back too chapter 5,)

"Hey, sis?" Liam says

"Hm"

"I am going to miss you."

"Me too Li me too,"

"Why are you going to miss your self?"

"Okay Shut up and go"

Of all my siblings Liam and I are the closest, Allie is 7 which is not close enough and Jake is barely 2 so that's a big difference. Liam though he is the best, he is mature for his age, the smartest of all of us; he has skipped two grades, and he gets along with EVERYONE. He is the best little brother anyone could ask for. I check the clock I need to be a sleep now cause dad was going to do one of his 'check to make sure Olivia hasn't snuck out of her room to go to a party and be raped by a 50 year old guy' checks, and yes that is seriously what he calls them. Over protective much?

(That was Liam and Olivia I thought that was nessacery for some reason, okay main part, Oh btw new pics of them on my profile)

It was one in the morning when dad finally came in, he was never EVER this late at checking in on me, something was up.

"Um Olivia are you up?" He ask I didn't move or say a word

"Okay, good" I was becoming more suspicious.

"I heard the Brian and you are getting serious and I am just worried Liv, I-i-i'm worried that you are growing up to fast. Liv can we go back to when you were 8 and Allie was your biggest issue. And now you are driving. I wish I never got you that car. Now you will mever be home to talk to good ole' dad. Olivia you keep changing and soon enough you are going to be gone. Though I do not like seeing you grow, the hardest part is going to be not being able to see you grow, I get 18 years with you then you are gone, now we have 2 years left and now I think that you will never come back after you leave. Please Liv don't go to far away. Don't be one of those people who live in like Ethiopia so their parents never come see them. I love you too much live. Remember that. Goodnight."

And he left me there with tears in my eyes, I might just have to live right next door to him does he have to be so sweet. If only more people were like him. When mom tells me stories from when they were teens I can not believe that they person she talks about is him. I saw it three years ago but most of the time I am like 'wow he really was a jerk' and he tells me not to date guys like him, heck Brian is just like what mom says dad was like. So maybe I can make him good like mom. Well, I hope I can at least can cause I really love him.

**HEY! There you go. More in an hour or so ish maybe. Hm here is the schedule if you didn't read "the happy bubbly one..." **

**next:**

**18- Graduate (What's a kid to do now?)**

**20- Marriage **

**22- Baby (Baby, baby, OH *gosh i hate that kid*)**

**Epilogue- Chad is on his...comma...lol...not really (comma is a guy period)...idk...but it will be good.**

**When I am done should I write a sequel? **


	5. 18 years old

**NEW CHAP WEE! Anywho last week when I posted a chap I called Liv's boyfriend both Austin and Brian, which were that two names I was caught between, so his name is BRIAN not AUSTIN**

CHADS POV  
Oh crap. Today Olivia Constance Cooper graduated high school, got engaged, and announced that she is going to pursue a career in music. I was scared. Liv is going into the buisness part of music thank god. Not that she is a bad singer it is just that she is to good to be in the Hollywood scence. She was a sleep now and I snuck in to have a little chat with her. On those three topics.

"Hey Olivia today was the day you graduated, it was so nice of you to wear the dress your mother bought that you hated. You are so nice. Why did you grow up so fast? Didn't I tell you when you were little that you were not allowed to make me feel old? Now that you are a teen you really don't care what good ole dad thinks do you?" I say here,now the topic I didn't want to talk about.

"So Liv, you and Brian are engaged? You are only 18 honny you don't have to marry the first boy you fall for. He had to ask you if you wanted to get married the day you graduate! Are you not a little young? I have no room for criticism me and your mom got engaged when we were 18 too, and had you when we were 22, (**A.N. she will have a baby at that age to ;)**) Dear lord Liv do not do that to me 44 is too young to be a grand father, I mean I am 40 now I do not need to be feeling any older. You dad is just a 20 year old stuck in a forty year old body. Oh Liv this is your last summer at this house next year you will in New York and I don't want to leave you alone with Brian, me and So- your mom will try to visit you as much as we can but Liv why are you leaving I know you will be back but why can't I see you every day like I always do?" Oh Olivia I love you so much," I say yawning after

"I love you to dad" Liv says

"YOU HEARD THAT!" I whisper yell

"I heard them all, daddy, don't worry I am not a bad kid. NOW get to bed it is late" she tells

"Night Liv"

"Night Daddy"

**Woo so now he knows he just is not talking to him self**

**20- MARRIED**

**22- BABY**

**XX- Liv talks to dad in sleep**


	6. 20 years old

**Hey Guys, sorry i haven't updated. I haven't been sure where I was going to take this one. So this is it. I hope you enjoy. Liv is 20.I really want to start the next story. **

Chads Pov

This was the last night she would ever spend here alone. She was here because the wedding was tomorrow and the groom and bride were not supposed to see each other before the wedding. It was good seeing her in her old room again, and hearing the sound of her talking to Liam like no one else could, or listening to Allison play guitar. She was so good with Jake to, just think soon enough she would have kids of her own with Brian. I was scared to death. It was mindnight and I was sitting in the study just looking through old pictures of her. I was just about the go to bed when I decided to give her one of my famous talks, I found out two years ago that she had listened to everyone of them which made me a little nervous to talk to her, cause if I began crying she would know, and dad's are supposed to be tough and mighty, not cry when they talk to their twenty-year-old daughters, but it felt right to talk to her like this again.

"Here comes the bride. Olivia Constance Cooper that is your name today but tomorrow it will be Olivia Constance Cooper-Smith, really Liv you had to marry a guy with the last name Smith it sounds like he has something to hide. I know you have known him for almost five years, but still that doesn't mean he is completly saintly. Liv don't you think you are a little young to get married, you're twenty can't you wait until you are like fifty, your mom won't enjoy you guys living together and possibly haveing kids, cause you know how old fashioned she is. You are still in your prime, are you sure he is the only guy you will ever want to be with, you aren't going to be getting a divorve in two years are you? I just want you close to me and I feel as though you are slipping away from me. Soon enough you are just going to be a picture on the wall that calls once a week when I call everyday, and the only time you will see me is Christmas. Do you have to get married, your smart can you make a time maching to go back to when you were five and just stay there forever instead of this. This is you leaving, and never returning alone. This is you going on a journey and not coming back. Is this what you really want Liv? I know it is but really is it something that will make you happy for the rest of your life, yeah I know it is." I stop talking and think about when she was younger and none of her siblings were born. Those were great are the ones now, but I will always have a special place in my heart for Liv.

"Goodnight little girl." With that I walked out the door and prepared for the worst day of my life. The one where my little girl is not little any more.

**we have one more chap and an epi. Haha so tomorrow look for a new chap at 2 ish est**


	7. 22 years old

**Last chapter :( Don't worry i have an epilogue :) This is a lot like the first chapter where it gives a bit but jumps right in.**

Chad's POV; Liv; 22

It happened. I am a grandfather. Olivia had a little girl. Sonora Dylan, after both me and Sonny. Liv like her mom didn't want a cute name, no it had to be something original. I would have stuck with Sonny's real name Allison, I even told Liv that, but she said "It would look like I was naming her after my sister not my mom." Brian was out of the picture as for now, he wasn't even here to see Liv give birth. No, he didn't cheat. It actually turns out that Liv realized she was in love with her best friend, Carter. I had no problem with that. So, I was the only one in the room with Liv and Nora. I decided to have a little chat with her. Even though she was asleep.

"Olivia Constance, my word. I can no longer call you my little girl. Your a mom. I remember when your mom told me she was pregnant with you. I wanted a boy so bad it was crazy. Then we when they told me it was a girl, I was happier than I thought I would be. Then we had Liam and I wasn't near as excited. Now, I have a granddaughter. She will be your world I know it. I don't think it is Brian's, but really who did? I am happy you fell in love with your best friend, just like me and your mom. The best part? His initials are CDC so that kid must be for you. Olivia I don't care if you get one hundred divorces, you are still the best thing that ever happened to me. I wish you were home more though, Liam is leaving for college which is a very ,scary thought. Allie is turning into the prima Dana I never wanted her to be, and Jake is just like your mom. Can I tell you something? Promise you won't tell anyone. Jake is going to be a big brother. Yes your mom is pregnant. This is the last time though. So little Sonora will have another playmate soon. Olivia, I love you okay never forget that even when I am not around, I will still be there for you I will always be there for you. I love you Liv. You'll be a great mom. Goodnight sweetheart."

With that Chad fell asleep in the chair next to Liv's bed. No one knew that was the last thing he ever said.

**Trust me this was absolutely necessary you will see that when it is time for the epilogue which is up to. Okay don't go all cranky pants on me. **

**Did you like Sonora's name- To be honest it sounds like Sonny and Zora's couple name, okay that was awkward. Okay thanks.**


	8. Ep 45 years old

**Okay ready to see why killing Chad off was needed? **

Liv's pov (that was pointless) age 45

I looked down at his grave. It was still as flawless as it was the day he was buried. The stone was made by scientist just for him. It was like a white and blue granite. The blue was the color of his eyes. Next to it was Mom's grave, she died one year ago, the same day as dad did, her stone was like dad's but it was white and brown. Over the last 23 years I had come her every year on the anniversary of his death. It was also Sonara's birthday. I did something I hadn't done ever before. I touched the rock. It was as soft as my dad's hands. I kneel down and start talking, just like he did to me.

"Hey daddy, how are you? Are you and mom okay? Are do you not see her? If you don't I will tell you what happened. You died of a heart attack. You didn't get to see Chad Dylan Copper the third and Mackenzie Madge Cooper be born. Dyl is just like you. Same eyes and smile, and sadly attitude. Mackie is mom. After you died. We all fell apart. Though we held strong. I don't make speeches as well as you so here is a paper with what happened to all of us. I love you daddy. God Night"

_Dear Daddy,_

_After you died. Carter and I got married. Yes, Sonora was his. We also had two other kids Cassie Rose Conlee and Jayden Asher Conlee. I became a producer and started my own record label which has turned into a success._

_Liam became the quarterback for the Indianapolis Colts, after Peyton Manning retired. He is doing great. He also has a wife, Molli, and twin boys Ethan Alexander and Austin Jacob._

_Allie is following your footsteps and is in a drama Marina Falls, about Mackenzie's granddaughter's life at the falls, she is his daughter and Marina's mom, it is even more dramatic than the original, and no one has a clue what it was about. She has a boyfriend and is having a baby girl soon._

_Jake is a lawyer for the stars. He doesn't date at all because he is always working._

_Chad is a actor in Marina Falls as well, he is Marina's main love interest and is married to the woman who plays her. Jessa and him have a daughter Sophia Catherine and a son Cayson David._

_as for Mackie she is a model. I don't see her much cause she is always with the "Suave Europeans as you would put it._

_So dad I hope you are happy where ever you are_

_with love,_

_Olivia Constance Cooper-Conlee_

As she left a single rain drop hit her, but there was not a cloud in the sky.

**Did you get to end? No, okay you don't have to. Well this is the end I had so much fun writing it. I love you guys for staying with me. -Allie**


End file.
